


The Sweetest and Most Important Sound

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sam has a morning with his brand new baby girl, who still needs a name.Blame Saxxxology for this one, lolEdited by me. All mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The Sweetest and Most Important Sound

“I’m fine,” Y/N insists even as she allows Sam to lead her back toward the bed. “Sam, I’m not that tired.”

“You’re exhausted,” Sam replies, their newborn daughter cradled in one arm as he guides Y/N to lay down. He pulls the blankets up over her and smiles when her eyelids immediately begin to droop. “I’ve got things under control. You sleep in.”

“Fine,” she sighs, burrowing under the blankets.

She’s asleep within seconds - getting up in the night with a newborn has taken a lot out of her and while Sam is more than happy to help his Omega, she’s been struggling to let him take over when he can. Even if she allows him to go check on the baby alone, she usually still stays awake until he returns. Sam’s glad to see her sleeping and to know it’s going to, hopefully, be uninterrupted. The baby’s already eaten her breakfast so they should be set for a couple of hours.

Sam kisses Y/N’s forehead and then leaves the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. “Time for some daddy-daughter time,” he tells his baby as he makes his way down the hall. She coos up at him, smacking one fist against his chest. “You don’t say.”

He bounces her a little as he walks, coming up with nonsense replies to her babbling. he read somewhere that talking back to babies helps them learn how conversations work. She’s only a few days old so it probably doesn’t matter yet but it still feels right to talk to her.

Sam finds Dean in the kitchen, elbow-deep in a sink of suds and dirty dishes. “There’s pancakes on the stovetop. You guys come up with a name for Squishy yet?”

“Not yet,” Sam says with a chuckle, shaking his head fondly at Dean’s nickname for the baby. He gets a plate from the cupboard and transfers a few pancakes to it, the whole process slowed down dramatically by the fact that he has his daughter in the crook of one arm. She’s so tiny, it’s easy to hold her and have a hand free for other things. “Y/N’s had a few ideas but none of them feel quite right, ya know?”

“I don’t know but I can imagine,” Dean replies, rinsing off the last dishes and putting them on the rack to dry. “I’ve never heard about people not naming their babies right when they’re born but it makes sense.”

“Yeah. Got any ideas?”

Dean hums thoughtfully and then says, “Dani?”

Sam grimaces. “Cute but not quite right.”

Dean shrugs. “I dunno. I got nothing.”

Sam nods, settling at the table with his plate. He pours some syrup over his stack and then begins eating one-handing, using the fork to cut the pancakes as well as eat them.

“Want me to hold her?” Dean offers as he finishes drying his hands on a towel and tosses it over his shoulder.

An unexpected surge of protectiveness wells up in Sam’s chest and he snarls at his brother before he can stop himself, clutching his daughter closer to his chest. Dean immediately throws up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

“Whoa, easy,” he says, taking a step back. “I get it, big guy. She’s yours. I won’t take her. Just trying to help.”

Sam blinks, shaking his head to clear away the powerful emotions swirling in his chest. “Sorry,” he mutters, poking at his pancakes. “I dunno what came over me.”

“Alpha instincts.” Dean shrugs, hanging the towel over the handle of the oven door. “It’s no biggie. I shoulda guessed you’d be super protective. If your arms need a break before Y/N wakes up, though, I’m more than happy to cement my status as the best uncle.”

“Cas isn’t even around to fight you for the title,” Sam teases, relaxing his hold on the baby. She gurgles, drawing his attention, and he smiles down on her. The tension in his chest eases. “Hey, baby girl. Yeah, Uncle Dean and Daddy are ridiculous, huh?” She kicks her feet, waving a fist at him. “That’s right. Uncle Dean is definitely more ridiculous.”

Dean sputters in mock offense as he leaves the kitchen and Sam laughs, which the baby seems to enjoy.

“We really need a name for you,” Sam says, continuing to eat his food. She burbles and he nods. “You’re right. We probably should’ve named you already. What do you think about Lara?” She stays silent. “Yeah, that’s not gonna result in Tomb Raider jokes at all. Ummm… Estelle? Nah, too obscure.”

He makes his way through a variety of names while he eats his pancakes. Some - like Amelia or Sarah - hit a little too close to old scars and some - like Annie - just don’t feel right. He’s leaning toward something a little more old fashioned by the time he finishes his breakfast, though. The baby is starting to get fussy, so he murmurs soothing words while he rinses his dishes. She settles a little once he’s up and moving, so he sits her up against his chest and makes his way to the library. Cas is sitting at one of the tables across from Jack, various books spread across the table between them.

“Hi, Sam,” Jack says. He lights up when he sees the baby in Sam’s arms. “Y/N let you watch her?”

Sam laughs. “After I insisted she sleep in. The poor woman is exhausted.”

Jack nods, standing so he can get a good look at the baby. “Hi,” he says, voice softening. He gives a little wave. “Hi, baby. Do you have a name yet?”

“Not yet,” Sam replies, pushing down his protective Alpha instincts again. Jack’s not trying to take her, he’s just talking to her. “Any suggestions?”

“Eleanor,” Cas says without hesitation. He’s still sitting on the other side of the table, watching Jack fawn over the baby with a fond smile.

“Eleanor,” Sam echos, looking down at his daughter. “Eleanor. Ellie.”

She coos, curling her hand around the finger Jack presses to her palm. “I like that,” Jack says, wide eyes never leaving her. “Eleanor.”

“I’ll have to run it by Y/N,” Sam tells him. “But I think that’s the best one anyone’s come up with so far.” And by “best one”, he means “the right one”. Hopefully Y/N likes it, too, because Sam’s heart is already decided for him.

Sam hangs out in the library with Cas and Jack until Ellie - the baby, he needs to not get attached to a name until he’s talked to Y/N - needs a diaper change. He takes her to the nursery next door to his and d Y/N’s room for a change. She’s starting to do her hungry fussing by the time he’s done.

“Should we go find Momma?” he asks, trying to soothe her. “See about some second breakfast?”

She scrunches her face up and snuffles against his shirt, clearly in search of hardware he doesn’t have.

“Sorry, princess,” he says with a fond smile. “Not the momma, unfortunately, but I know where she is.”

Thankfully, Y/N is awake already when he enters the room. She stretches, smiling up at him.

“Hi, Alpha,” she says, scooting to sit against the headboard and pulling her shirt up. “Someone sounds hungry.”

“She’s definitely hungry.” Sam hands her over a little reluctantly. She settles as soon as Y/N guides her to a nipple. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” Y/N tells him. “I needed that. Thank you.”

Sam kisses her cheek. “Of course. Gotta take care of my Omega. Besides, Ellie and I had a good time.”

His mouth snaps shut when he realizes what he’s said. Y/N lifts a brow at him.

“Ellie?”

Sam’s cheeks are burning. “Eleanor. Cas suggested it and I just… it fits. I think?”

She mulls over it a moment, gently stroking a little fuzzy head with her fingertips. “Eleanor Winchester,” she murmurs. “Ellie. Hi, Ellie. It’s nice to meet you properly.”

Ellie grunts happily, eyes closed as she nurses. Sam’s heart feels like it’s going to explode, it’s so full of love. Y/N glances up at him and he can’t keep from leaning in to kiss her. She smiles against his mouth, returning the kiss.

“I’ll have to thank Cas,” she says, adjusting her hold on a now very sleepy Ellie.

“Dean’s gonna be bummed he wasn’t the one who thought of it.”

She laughs. “I’m sure he’ll find other ways to try and claim the title of best uncle in no time.”


End file.
